


Fragments

by MimiIvory



Series: Tales Unfolding [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Depressed Alphys (Undertale), Descent into Madness, Evil W. D. Gaster, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Gen, Male Chara (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Mettaton is a Sweetheart, Muffet Is a Sweetheart, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Reader is Chara (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Temporary Character Death, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: You are alright. Gaster made this world perfect for you and your brother. You're alright. He'll keep it this time, won't he? Just live here, be happy.
Relationships: Alphys & Frisk (Undertale), Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Chara & Asgore Dreemurr, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Chara & W. D. Gaster, Frisk & Mettaton (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & W. D. Gaster, Frisk/Muffet (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus
Series: Tales Unfolding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Asriel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [conversations had with people that don't exist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131425) by [snasational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snasational/pseuds/snasational). 



> Alternates POV between Chara and Frisk. Mostly Canon compliant, until the end

Your name is Frisk, and you are happy. So happy.

Ink took you to see the worlds, and Gaster made you a pretty place.

It is so great. The people are real, even though Gaster never met real people, you think, and isn’t good at questions. You know more about Gaster than Gaster knows about you.

You know a lot about Chara, too.

You don’t know very much at all about your little brother. He is so small, and so fluffy.

You know some things about your parents. Their names are Toriel and Asgore, and they are monsters.

They are not like Gaster, though. His soul has color.

Apparently, in some worlds, every human soul has color, and no monster soul does. You wonder how those were made. Did the humans all work together?

Maybe you’ll ask Ink when you see him again. Yeah, that sounds good.

For now, you’ll keep weaving flower crowns. You think that purple is for Gaster, so you usually work with yellow, but maybe monsters can be purple?

Yeah, you like that. Monsters are purple, and humans are yellow.

You'll make one for your littlest brother.


	2. Asgore

Your name is Chara, and you are upset.

Gaster stole your world from you to make another one.

This one is better, but what if it happens again? You do not think that you could take that.

But you will keep smiling, because Asgore is there, and he loves you so much, and he loves the stupid stuff that you make him, like that blanket you made for him, or the flower crowns.

You’ve made him so many flower crowns. In purple.

But maybe, even if this place won’t stay, you can have a good life here? Maybe?

You don’t think that asking XGaster to stop will work, but at least he seems mostly content to leave you alone.

And you have Frisk. You will always have Frisk.


	3. Toriel

Everything is a little different this time. You don’t care, much.

Chara was very upset, but you are just sad.

Gaster could have done anything, but he killed Asgore and Sans.

Sans is different, and Toriel is the leader, but you don’t think it matters. 

What matters in the roasted snails that Toriel gives you and the hot butterscotch drink, and holding on to today.

What else can you do?


	4. Muffet

It’s okay. You’re okay.

This is longer than the last time, and shorter than the first two.

Gaster won’t come. It’s barely been a year.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Today is the festival, and you get cake.

You love Muffet’s cake. She only makes it once a year. Teraphosa Chocolate.

Frisk will probably be too distracted by Muffet to get much of it. You suppose you’ll save him a slice.

If he’s lucky.


	5. Undyne

You can’t do this.

You wouldn’t have killed Alphys. Not really.

But you were so angry.

You are a coward, you know. You will not fight Gaster. You are tired.

Maybe he’s won.

No. No.

You have a home to maintain, and flower chains to hang.

You will make your brother food. You can do that much.


	6. Chara

You are alright.

Your brother is behind you. You’re determined.

You can do this.

Gaster won’t break you. Not today.


	7. Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Frisk is thinking about the kindness of death, which is just something i think should be warned

You know it’s messed up to think that the way that your brother kills you is kind. But that is the only way to make it through.

He kills you quick.

Stab here, stab there.

You think that at this point he might just be trying to see what will kill you faster.

You won’t fight back. That’s what Gaster wants.


	8. Mettaton

Frisk is having fun with Mettaton.

It was your idea to make him a guard. Maybe he can help Frisk.

No, no, that’s stupid. Fighting Gaster is a losing battle.

But Frisk is happy. And that’s what matters.

Maybe he’ll hesitate.

Who knows, maybe Frisk and Gaster can create a perfect world, and then Gaster can leave to… wherever he goes.

You can only hope.

You think that you’ll keep messing with the butterfly for now.


	9. Papyrus

You do not like Papyrus, much.

He hangs around Gaster, so that’s more or less a given. But he is the only person around other than Alphys.

You’re sorry about Alphys.

But you make him a flower chain. Purple.

You decide that purple is for everyone but you and Chara.

You’re the only ones who know the truth. And Gaster doesn’t get flowers.

You have a wreath for your hair, a new wreath for Papyrus everyday, that you hang on a tree, on his way over, and you plant the flowers in a meadow half a mile over to look like Chara.

You don’t think Chara loves it, but it is something to do.

And Gaster looks so upset everytime he sees Papyrus with it on.

You like that.


	10. Sans

Frisk tells you that you can’t just threaten Sans. For this to work, you need to convince him.

So fine. You will.

You figured out how to get in there early, but now seems like the right time.

Blank and white? Typical.

You prefer flowers.

Sans is awake right now, so you have time to spare.

When he finally drifts off, you drag him to you.

(Sans) “What the-”

(You) “Hello.”

He looks you up and down.

(Sans) “Who are you? What do you want from me?”

He’s panicking.

(You) “My name is Chara. I’m Frisk’s brother.”

You extend your hand. He does not take it.

(Sans) “Why should I believe you?”

You thought this might happen.

(You) “Sit down. We’ll be here for a while.”

You start to weave the flowers together. You need to convince him, but you know it’s going to take a long time to get the memories back.

(Sans) “What are you doing?”

You do not stop.

(You) “I am making flower chains. Would you like one?”

You were making this one for him.

(Sans) “Sure. But it seems strange. I don’t think that I’ve ever seen someone doing that.”

You look down.

(You) “We used to. I was Asriel’s little brother and we weren’t underground or anything…”


End file.
